Android 13
Android 13 is the thirteenth android designed by Dr. Gero and the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z movie, Super Android 13!. History Android 13 was created by a super computer that Gero had left behind to finish 13, Android 14, and Android 15 He was finished after Android 14 and 15, who had already engaged Goku and his allies. Upon his arrival, 13 engaged Goku, while Trunks and Vegeta battled 14 and 15. Eventually the two androids met their end at the hands of the two, upon their transformation into Super Saiyans. However this worked in 13's favor as he proceeded to absorb components from the destroyed androids and became Super Android 13. Vegeta was the first to attempt to fight the new super android, but found himself easily beaten by Super 13. Goku, Future Trunks, and Piccolo were the next to attempt to fight him, only to find themselves all defeated. Goku was forced to gather energy for a Spirit Bomb, while Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo distracted Super 13. While gathering energy, Goku enhanced the process by transforming into a Super Saiyan. He then absorbed some of the energy from the Spirit Bomb and when Super 13 lunged at Goku, the Saiyan punched him into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, destroying him. Personality Though he does not have much personality in the Japanese version, the Funimation dub explores Android 13's character more. In the Japanese dub, he is serious and only concentrates on the task of destroying Goku. In the English dub, 13 acts like more of a southern hick (Trunks even refers to him as a "Red Ribbon redneck" at one point). He speaks with a southern accent and almost never refers to Goku by name, calling him "city boy", "son", or "boy". In the English dub, 13's psyche is explored slightly and even his humanity, when he talks to Trunks about how the free-will of humans have caused war, segregation, and hatred. Powers Android 13 has superhuman abilities, as well as endless stamina and energy since he is a machine. Also his energy cannot be detected, unlike most of the other characters. 13 can use energy to fly and fire energy blasts and has a signature attack called S.S. Deadly Bomber, which is a powerful crimson pink energy ball with a smaller sphere in the center which, as stated by 13, is able to reduce half of Earth to dust. 13 can also fuse with components from 14 and 15 to enter his super form, increasing his power dramatically. Video game appearance Android 13 made his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He also appears in the following installment of the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Each of these games allow the Android's fused "Super Android 13" transformation to be played. Android 13 says a number of things to his fellow androids before fighting them in those games, such as: *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Android 13 is playable with his cap, but in the movie, he only has it on for a very brief time. *When fighting Dr. Gero (Android 20), 13 will say "I won't let anyone interfere, not even you", and Dr. Gero's response is "You're a defective unit, I should just destroy you." *When fighting Android 16, 16 will say "You Are Not Cool", and Android 13's responds with "Then fight me and we'll find who's good enough for the job." *When fighting Android 17, 17 will say "You're a bit outdated, you're starting to collect dust", and Android 13's responds "Hey, you respect your elders, boy" (he also says this to Android 18, despite her being female). Android 13 also appears alongside his his comrades Android 14 and Android 15 in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *13 is the only android to have the Red Ribbon Army insignia in two places on his clothing, one on his cap and another on his vest, while other androids just have one. *There is a scene in the original version of the movie where 13 punches Goku in the groin, this is edited out in the English version. *In his super form, Android 13's hair resembles Vegeta's. *Even though 13, 14, and 15 were never seen in the manga, they are mentioned in a section called "Android A-B-C's" to be close to the android concept. *Super 13 tried to break Vegeta's back similar on how Bane (from Batman) breaks Batman's back, but was stopped by Trunks. *Android 13's way of dressing resembles that of an American redneck truck driver. *He is the only purely synthetic android capable of fusion. *In the Polish version dubs, Goku says that Super Android 13 has a hairdo similar to that of Super Saiyans. *Androids 13 and 17 share a dub voice actor (Chuck Huber). *In the Original Japanese version, Super Android 13 was voiced by the late Kazuyuki Sogabe, who would later go on to voice Dr. Myuu in the Original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Misc Folder (271).jpg|Andoid #13 upon assuming his new upgrade 7325_render_Gokulancien85.jpg| Super Android #13 art for Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Android_13.jpg| maxresdefault7568.jpg| Super Android #13's menacing glare Super_androide_13_by_feeh05051995-d5tbo5a.jpg| android 13 v.jpg~original.jpg|Super Android #13 punches Goku in the testicles android 13 r73plvo1_500.gif| Piccolo fruitlessly attacks Super Android #13 1205639363_f.jpg 13 Dies.JPG| Super Android #13 dies at the hands of Goku's Spirit Bomb Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Assassin Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Nameless Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Movie Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Titular Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains